Misconceptions
by Whisperwill
Summary: Sawako thinks she knows what Kazahaya is like. But Shota himself knows just how wrong she is in her assumptions about him. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I neither own the _Kimi ni Todoke_ franchise nor have any ambitions to make money for myself through this fanfic.**

**A/N: Originally completed 07/06/12. Please review once you've read; lemme know what you think!**

**Misconceptions**

Class was finally out, and Shota Kazehaya engaged pretty much every classmate in conversation as they all left the room. He cracked jokes, grinned, and chatted about nothing. They responded with smiles and banter of their own.

"We ruled the sports festival yesterday!" he crowed to the last leave-takers, his fist in the air.

The boys laughed in agreement. "You're so right!"

"Our class is the best!"

Kazehaya shoved his books into his backpack and stood up to go. He was at the door when a small voice interrupted him.

"K . . . Kazehaya-kun?"

He turned in surprise, even though he knew from her voice who'd be standing there. He hadn't realized Sawako was still in the room. "Hmm? Kuronuma, you're still here?" For reasons unknown to him, she was blushing and hesitant. He leaned against the door frame, waiting her her to work up the courage to speak.

"You're not selfish." Despite being almost too quiet to hear, her voice was steady and sure of itself.

"What?" said Kazehaya. Her statement seemed to come out of nowhere. What was she talking about?

"Yesterday. You said that you're a selfish person." Sawako finally lifted her head. Her eyes flashed above her red cheeks. "But you're wrong!"

She almost seemed mad at him. It was like she was telling him off for lying. Kazehaya sighed and shifted his backpack's weight against the wall. "How do you know that?" he asked her. What makes you think you know me?

"Because you're kind—and—and brave." She faltered, trying to form words. "You make everyone feel welcome. You lead the class and—everyone loves being around you." Sure. Of _course_ they loved being around a party animal. "You inspire us all," Sawako continued. "You make the class . . . _better_ . . . just by being here." She met his eyes for all of one second. Then her gaze dropped. "You even . . ." She took a shaky breath and pressed on, "You even helped _me_."

There she went, putting herself down again. He could hear it in her tone. He was some kind of hero who rescued her. She, on the other hand, wasn't worth anyone's time.

She couldn't see how things really were. Shota Kazehaya, the friend to all, was nothing compared to Sawako Kuronuma. Why did he really make friends with everyone in the class? Because he liked having friends! He liked being liked! Who wouldn't? Rare or nonexistent was the occasion when he would ever go out of his way to help someone else at his own expense. He didn't like looking uncool. He hardly ever left his comfort zone.

But Sawako? She went _far_ out of her way to help others. She would complete hours of volunteer work without complaint. She gladly inconvenienced herself on a regular basis to be of use to her classmates, no matter the task. She always said what was in her mind, and her heart was pure. It was impossible for discord to exist around her. She would stop it if it did.

She was unworthy of him? She didn't deserve his kindness? And she couldn't believe that he would consent to talk to her, be around her, draw her out of her shell?

The truth was, he probably would have looked right over her like everyone else did. But then he saw her after class, doing the tasks that no one else wanted to do. She went quietly around the school, helping out in whatever way humanly possible. Her face was ming with childish wonder. Her eyes sparkled, and her hair flowed like water.

Why did Shota Kazehaya, the most popular kid in class, deign to speak to Sadako Kuronuma, the most feared and shunned student in the history of the school? Not because he was kind, considerate, or even compassionate of her. It was because he _wanted_ to. There was no other reason.

Sawako made friends with everyone she could because she truly cared about others. Kazehaya was a friend to all because he liked being popular. He really was a selfish brat.

And a coward, too. Because he could tell her all this. He could speak the truth, simply and boldly, just like she always did.

But he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to break the spell of awe that came over her whenever she saw him. She thought he was someone truly great.

And he liked it that way.

He flashed her a smile that he hoped wasn't sad. "I'm more selfish than you know." His voice was light, but confident with the conviction that he knew he was right. Shouldering his backpack more securely, he headed out the door.

Sawako's huge, adoring eyes told him that she wasn't convinced.

And he had the gall to be happy about it.

**The End**


End file.
